The Ultimate Lion vs Colorless World
'The Meeting of the Two' Ray was walking down from the nearest town back to his home when he felt a extream energy along the path of the road. Haru is walking down the path. " While, I know two of the four methods I have only created one far." As while Haru walks toward the Ray several Shinigami run toward him with their Zanpakuto at it. " The Royal Guards sends me these weak fools they should haven't sent at least average Captain-level Shinigami." In a second all three of the Shinigami upper bodies fall to the ground as if they were slashed. " With one strike and one Flash step yall have been killed for the sake of the corruption that is Chaos." Haru continues to move towards Ray he starts to sense Ray's immense spiritual preesure. " A strong one huh?" Referring to Ray's spiritual pressures. Ray sighed as he put the food in a safe location and looked at the guy who was coming towards him,"So if I'm guessing, you must be wanted by the Royal Guard." Ray asked. Haru stops walking. " Hmm, I was mistaken you have no power just a beast and beasts have no right to talk to me." Haru contiunes to walk toward Ray and crosses his path going the way Ray had just come from and now Haru is right by Ray. "If I'm such a beast then you are a pathetic moron who has no idea who he's talking to." Ray said growling while Haru was right next to him. As Haru passes Ray he turned slightly. " Care, who you insult little boy I am 2190 years old and was the Commander of the Royal Guard for over 400 years." Haru contiunes to walk away. "Even more pathetic, A Commander who runs away from a challenge." Ray said smiling. Haru just keeps walking. " I wouldn't normally, but its just your no challenge." More Shinigami run toward Haru from all directions." More weaklings?" Haru in an instant vanishes and reappears having already kill the Shinigami. " I cannot use the weak." Haru contiunes his walk. Ray smiled as he turned around quickly and roared sending a powerful shock wave as it flew towards Haru. Haru points his right index at the blast. " Hado #81 Saikoushoushashori (Supreme Lighting)." A large beam of electrical spirit energy is shot out of his finger beam easliy overpowers the shockwave and is about to hit Ray. " Careful, beast I am Haru Nakamaru former Head Commander of he Royal Guard this level of Kido is but mere childs play for me." Ray shook his head as he caught it in his hand and redirected the blast into the mountain. The blast makes a huge hole on to the side of the mountain. Oh, maybe then you are strong enough for me to fight you and not use this old thing than I am using right now." Ray smiled as he roared one more time sending a way more powerful shock wave stronger than the one before. Before, the shockwave hits him Ray heards another voice nearby behind him and Haru is still infront of him " Be Engulfed Nami no Zetsubou: (Wave of Hoplessness)." A large arc of black spirit energy is about to hit Ray. Ray was able to absorb the techinique once more and redirect it towards the underground causing an earthquake to happen and the ground to shift. Now there are two Harus infront of Ray. " Now,now,now I have a question you feel any dispair or depression, or sorrow, as thats the main function of that attack if it touches you." One Haru is talking and another one is silent. Ray looked at him and just glared as he let out another powerful shockwave. " I see my spiritual pressure effect has taken hold you are now more blood-thristy, but your own spirit pressure has been reduced by 20%." The Haru with the glass like transparent blade hits the shockwave and redirects it at Ray. Ray just looked as he redirected the attack one more time then shunpo'd quickly into thin air. Haru points his Zanpakuto at Ray. " You can still talk beast or has cat got your tongue?" " Now I Pray That 'You Find Peace' Rosutomugen: (Lost Dreams). A black veil surrounds the two Haru's. " Carefull, beast if you make direct contact with this veil you will far into a state of unconscious. " " For you see it will force you to relive your dreams, desires, hopes, being crush or destroyed over and over again." " At your level it would last about an hour." Ray smiled as he appeared out of nowhere and took the hit but disappeared as the entire area was covered with Ray clones as he had done his famous Sokudo Danmaku while he was hidden with his shunpo. Haru and his spirit corspe moves via Shunpo to the nearby mountain "Damnation to All 'Kurayamihikari': (Darkness Light)." Called out Haru the mountain and Rays clones are destroyed by a dark light that was released from the blade of his nodachi zanpakuto. " Oh, beast I know you hit the veil so where you sleeping at ?" "Behind you." Ray said as he then send one final powerful shock wave right behind of Haru. Haru couldn't avoid the attack and hits the rumble of the mountain, but then appears a few feet in front of Ray."I have to say hit me with a few more thousand attacks like that and I just might need an asprin." Ray smiled as he drew his sword,"Why don't we stop playing around and we get down to our serious buisness?" Ray said smiling as he gripped his sword. "No" said Haru. " I wanted see how stronger you are since I have been fighting with my Zanpakuto released already." Haru then looks at the sky and then back down to Ray. " So, hows the wife and child Ray Martinez, or should I should I say Kaworu Yamamoto'''-'Genryusai." Looking at Ray like he knows him. "That name is dead to me, I'm Ray now and there fine i was just on my way to take them dinner." Ray said looking at Haru. " Shino didn't tell you about me did she how strange." " I guess its for the best then after all I was responible for that day." " After all that day so many people died almost including your own son if my virus got to him." "I wouldn't have cared who had started that virus, my son survived and is very healthy so let me ask you this why battle me?" Ray asked with a confused and angry look. "You started this fight by sending that first attack." " That spirit virus was to find strong people as though with high levels of spiritual pressure can be affected by it." Haru holds his Zanpakuto up and looks at it. " '''Mushokuseken '(Colorless World) is the name of my Zanpakuto. " " It is rather emptiness inside not once has it told me anything he likes, thats why the blade is transparent like glass." " Its Kido ability is a futher statement to his emptiness its ability is that when I kill people with it in Shikai it can store their spiritual bodies inside." Haru points the blade at Ray. " You see these spirit corspes ''are even turned to look just like me and sound like me by me talking through them with the same level of powers, spiritual pressure and strengths minus zanpakuto abilities that I can use for combact." " All the attacks I have been using form zanpakuto are feuled by them or by my own spiritual energy if I run out of bodies, buts that will be hard knowing that I have 60,122 bodies left inside." " Now with that said my fake Haru can serve its real purpose." " Don't you find it odd I kept him down their for so long this is why." The fake Haru body begins to crake. " Hado #96 #96 '''Ittō Kasō'" the real Haru shunpos away as a blade of fire erupts from the ground and his about to hit Ray and its too late to completely avoid it. The blast exploded but Ray had concentrated the spirit energy that exploded and redirected it into a pure form of a beam into a second mountain. "Now then, are you ready to stop wasting my time?" Ray looked at Haru. As another mountion is destroyed Haru starts to laugh." I am already behind you." Pointing to the real Haru as during the spell he replaces himself with another fake Haru now the real Haru is about to stab him from the back. Ray took the hit but it slightly made a cut on his ribs,"Is that really all you got?" Ray said sighing as he looked at the cut. Haru Shunpos away from Ray and with his left hand touches his sword's blade where the blood is and tastes some." Your blood is hot not cold like mine in that case." Haru cuts off his left arm from the shoulder it fall down to the grounds below, but Haru don't say a word about pain." Your a Vizard and I don't require the need of both arms to kill you." The blood is overflowing from Haru severed arm. " Word are meaningless now, release your sword so your blades can sing and dance my beast of a friend." Ray just looked at him with a look of pure seriousness,"Unleash Kyuukyoku Raion!" The Spirit energy manifested into a Lion as it roared with such force. Harm then cuts off his left leg from the knee down." If that is all you power is I don't need both legs now I will show a power than its 12 times stronger." The fake Haru returns to his blade. " Just so you know I have only been you using one spirit corspe per each attack now how about to two." " Be Engulfed Nami no Zetsubou: (Wave of Hoplessness)." A large arc of black spirit energy is about to hit Ray and the tiger though this time the spiritual force is twices as strong and twice the size than the last arc of spirit energy. "GRAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ray easily cut through the energy as he summoned out many spirit lions and had them pounce towards Haru. "Damnation to All 'Kurayamihikari': (Darkness Light)." Called out Haru lions are destroyed by a dark light that was released from the blade of his nodachi zanpakuto. Now the light is about to shine on Ray. " You cannot escape or attack me when I use this power it attacks in the form of a spherical light." "Hakujin Raion Hogosha!!!!" Ray then became covered in a lion's energy cloak as the attack didn't afffect him, Ray then went faster than anyone could follow, then he got close to Haru and attepmted to attack his heart. " Fool" Haru walks foward allowing his heart to be pierced, Ray's blade pierces his heart and the blade goes through to even through his back. Haru has stopped moving. "How long do you expect me to actually believe you dead?" Ray took out the sword. "You think you won?" The wounds to his heart and his left arm and leg are being regenarted. " I wasn't the Head Commander of the Royal Guard just for show." " The necklace Haru is wearing is glowing with a glow of pink spiritual energy. "Nekkuresu no Raiku '(''Necklace of life)." Haru said. " You see this necklace I am wearing is created from a Forbidden Kido by the caster possessing well over twice the spiritual power of an average captain-level Shinigam as well only the caster can wear or remove it." " Another requirement is requires a period of 2 hours of focusing the castering spiritual energy like a medition state." Haru's limbs are near regenated and the wounds are near heal. " The one who wears it cannot die from ageing as their ageing stops and it heals the wounds of the one you wears it as long as their head isn't cut off." "Two other abilities of the necklace is that it can bring to life any none living object and that it can heal anyone as long as they haven't died." " Now you see no matter how much you cut, destroy, or sever form my body I cannot truly die." All of Haru's severred limbs are back, all of his wounds are healed, even his clothes are restored and with no blood stains. " This is the Object of Life now where were we Ray?" Holding his sword. Ray send one more shock wave then pulled his sword and landed on the ground. " Fool" Haru swings his sword sending the shockwave at Ray. Ray slashed the sword with ease then increased his lion cloak and disappeared. " Fight, you coward or did rush home toward you wife and child in that case I will just kill you there." Haru starts to Shunpo toward the town where Ray's family lives. Ray appeared right in front of him and used a very powerful slash at Haru. Haru's sword clashes with Ray's. "'''Tategami Masshou!!!" Ray's blade passed right through and attacked Haru with such force. Haru is attack and left blood. " My,my hit me with a few hundred of those I just might even need a bandage." The power of the necklace has started to heal the wound to some decree. Ray shunpo'd close once again then focused all of his energy into his blade,"Puraido Kansousha!!!" Ray slashed down with so much power the ground cracked hard. "Bakudo #91 Doumu '(''Dome)" A larger blue dome like barrier protect Haru from the attack complately. " This barrier can completely protect the caster from all Hado number 94 and below." " What now you had better release your bankai Kaworu Yamamoto-'Genryusai." Ray's spirit energy increased to very powerful heights as he gripped his sword,"Bankai '''Kyuukyoku Mitsugumi Raion!!!!'" Ray's energy exploded as a lion manifested as it swallowed him up and fused to give him his bankai armor. " I will not use my bankai you are not ready for that." Haru shunpos toward Ray and as he is around him he makes several after images. Ray slashed and took out all of the images then shunpo'd fast and slashed at Haru. Haru Shunpos back. " That was a little too close." "So I will fight you with a fake Haru." Another fake Haru is summoned and attacks Haru with its Zanpakuto. Ray caught the Fake Haru by the neck and cracked it's neck, then Ray roared a powerful shock wave that went towards Haru. Haru moves the remains of the fake Haru to take the attack. " Lets stop this fight before we grag the little town below us in with our fighting? " Point his zanpakuto at the ground." If you do not surrender or let me pass than I will destroy all of the hundreds of people you even have a chance to move. Ray dispursed his power and landed down on the ground,"Fine then you can pass but if I ever see you again you better be ready to die." Ray grabbed the groceries and left. " Oh, such big words form a beast." Haru is laughing slightly ." Well, here is some food for though while I was fighting you with my Shikai all this time you had to release your Bankai to even get near me so what you think would happen if I had released mine." " Well, it diesn't matter I hope you like an empty house." " You see before I got here your wife and your son were trying to warn you of me and well I kind of destroyed them a few miles back of the path." Haru is standing still. "Who said they were at that place at all?" Ray said laughing as Aki appeared from her hiding spot along with her little baby boy. "We both know you're powerful but I was holding back on you to test your skills and if you ever threathen my family ever again, I will not hold back." Ray said. Haru starts to laughs. " Impressive, you called my bluff." '' Though, its too late." A Garganta opened behind him." I sent another spirit corspe donw there to up a Garganta, and now for your efforts of strength I leave you one finally challenge. The faku Haru Shunpos to the nearby town and its body starts to crack. " I hope you can save all those innocent people oh and by the way I wasn't even using 1/2 of my Spiritual Pressure during this fight. " Haru goes into the Garganta and it closes behind him. The faku haru's body is about to explode from it using Hado #96. " Everyone here will die for Kaworu Yamamoto'''-'Genryusai's sins Hado # 96 '''Ittō Kasō'." The body is about to explode releasing the immense spell and its too late for Ray to direct it elsewhere.'' "Saidai Doraibu!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ray focused all of his inner energy causing him to transform into his most powerful form to protect his family but couldn't stop it from destroying a small town or the half of the forest.